


The First Season

by sandy_s



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy_s/pseuds/sandy_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: G<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to Joss.<br/>Spoilers: Post-"Life of the Party" Spike sadness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Season

Night rules the cemetery.

Spike closes his eyes.

If he closes his eyes, he doesn't have to see the leaves falling like red and gold raindrops through his body. 

If he closes his eyes, he doesn't have to remember that his hand passes through trees he used to be able to lean against.

If he closes his eyes, he doesn't have to think about how he is stuck between life and death...between summer and winter.

If he closes his eyes, he doesn't have to recall that it's his first season without the one person who truly knows him...Buffy....


End file.
